Fury/Transcript
: STILES: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : LYDIA: Are you real? : PETER: Not yet. : PETER: I heard there was a party... Don't worry. I invited myself. : VICTORIA: Now. : VICTORIA: Unghh... ( ) : ARGENT: Our sons are trained to be soldiers... Our daughters, to be leaders. ( ) : ALLISON: The Kanima seeks a master... : ALLISON: Someone's controlling him. ( ) : STILES: What if it's Matt, and this whole thing comes back to the video, right? ( ) : MATT: You need a digital camera? ( ) FLASHBACK-- WHITTEMORE HOUSE, ONE MONTH AGO : MATT: I'm starting to feel weird about this... : MATT: This doesn't have anything to do with Allison, does it? : JACKSON: patronizingly You have a little thing for Allison, Matt? A little-a little crush? : MATT: blushing No... : JACKSON: scoffing You think I'm gonna waste my time by doing something as-as unbelievably ordinary as making a sex tape? : MATT: Then what are you doing? : JACKSON: Documenting history. : JACKSON: You'll get it back tomorrow. : MATT: muttering Son of a bitch. I knew you were lying. : MATT: alarmed What the hell? END FLASHBACK TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS STILINSKI HOUSE : STILINSKI: So, this kid's the real killer? : STILES: Yeah. : STILINSKI: No. : STILES: exasperatedly Yes! : STILINSKI: No. : STILES: Dad, come on! Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay? So, all he had to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common. : STILINSKI: Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter, Kara, wasn't in Harris' class. : STILES: sarcastically All right. Okay, you're right. Sorry. Then, I guess they dropped the charges against him? : STILINSKI: irritably No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But, that doesn't prove anything. : STILES: H-- : STILINSKI: interrupting Scott, do you believe this? : STILES: offended Oh. : SCOTT: sheepishly It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt. : STILES: Yeah, he took Harris' car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris' class, that they'd arrest him. : STILINSKI: sighing All right, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility. But give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead? : STILES: Isn't it obvious? Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, six years! : STILES: sighing Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on, does Harris? : STILINSKI: What do you want me to do? : SCOTT: We need to look at the evidence. : STILINSKI: scoffing Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work. : STILES: Trust me, they'll let you in. : STILINSKI: incredulously Trust you? : STILES: meekly Trust... Trust Scott...? : STILINSKI: nodding Scott, I trust. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : DEPUTY: It's two in the morning... : STILINSKI: apologetically Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important. : STILES: quietly We look at the hospital stuff first, okay? : SCOTT: quietly Why? : STILES: Because all the murders were committed by Jackson, except for one. You remember? : SCOTT: nodding The pregnant girl, Jessica. : STILES: Yeah, since Matt had to kill her himself, somebody from the hospital could've seen him. : STILINSKI: Thank you. : STILINSKI: Boys... : STILINSKI: I don't know, guys. I mean, look at this-- there was a six-car pile-up that night. The hospital was jammed. : STILES: All right, just keep going. : STILES: Look, he had to have passed one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica, okay? He's gotta be on the footage somewhere. : SCOTT: Oh, hold on! Stop! : SCOTT: Did you see that? Scroll back. : STILES: That's him! That's Matt! : STILINSKI: ...All I can see is the back of someone's head. : STILES: exasperatedly Matt's head, yeah! I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium! It's weird. : STILINSKI: Are you crazy? : STILES: sighing All right, fine. Then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets? : STILINSKI: Millions! Literally! : SCOTT: Okay, can we scroll forward? There's gotta be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras... : STILES: Right there! Stop, stop! See, there he is again. : STILINSKI: You mean there's the back of his head again... : STILES: Okay, but look-- he's talking to someone. : SCOTT: He's talking to my mom. : MELISSA: the phone Scott, you know how many people I deal with in a day? : SCOTT: the phone This one's sixteen, he's got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager... : STILES: shouting Yeah, he looks evil! : MELISSA: the phone Scott, I already talked to the police about this. : SCOTT: the phone Okay, Mom, I'm gonna take a picture and send it to you. : SCOTT: the phone Did you get it? : MELISSA: the phone Yeah. : SCOTT: the phone Do you recognize him? Do you remember him? : MELISSA: the phone Yeah, I did. I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall... Scott, what's going on? : SCOTT: the phone It's-it's nothing, Mom. I'll explain later. I gotta go. : STILINSKI: We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site. : STILES: And, if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders-- the trailer, the hospital, and the rave. : STILINSKI: Actually, four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed. : STILES: When? : STILINSKI: A couple hours before you got there. : STILES: All right, Dad-- if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four? : STILINSKI: Four's enough for a warrant. : STILINSKI: Scott, call your mom back. See how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant. : STILINSKI: Stiles, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here. : STILES: On it. : STILES: Hello...? THE WHITE ROOM / HALE HOUSE : DEATON: voiceover Derek, can you hear me? Derek, can you hear me? I need you to answer me, Derek. Derek! : DEATON: We don't have much time. : DEREK: weakly That sounds... What was it? : DEATON: You're going to be weak for several hours. : DEREK: ...It actually happened. : DEATON: Don't worry-- you're still an Alpha. : DEATON: grimly But, as usual, not a particularly competent one... : DEREK: Where is he? : DEATON: I wish I could tell you. : DEREK: irritably Then how about you tell me what you're doing here, and why you're helping me? : DEATON: Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life. Helping you was a promise I made to your mother. : DEREK: You're the one my sister talked about. She said you're a kind of adviser? : DEATON: She was right. And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now. : DEATON: What Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He's gonna come at you, Derek. He'll try to twist his way inside your head, preying on your insecurities. He'll tell you that he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him. : DEREK: gruffly I don't trust anyone. : DEATON: I know-- if you did, you might be the Alpha you like to think you are. And, unfortunately, the one person you should trust? Doesn't trust you at all. : DEREK: ...Scott. : DEATON: He's with Stilinski right now. You need to find him-- you need to find him as fast as you can. I've known Gerard for a long time. He always has a plan. Something tells me it's going exactly the way he wants it to. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : SCOTT: She's on her way here. : SCOTT: Sheriff...? : STILINSKI: Matt? It's Matt, right? : STILINSKI: Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun. : MATT: You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are... : STILINSKI: I know you don't wanna hurt people. : MATT: Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people. You three weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded... : MATT: And, one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone, like McCall is doing. : MATT: That? That could definitely get someone hurt. : MATT: Everyone! Now! : STILINSKI: Come on. : MATT: Tighter. : STILINSKI: Do what he says, Stiles. : SCOTT: incredulously What, are you gonna kill everyone in here? : MATT: No, that's what Jackson's for... I just think about killing them, and he does it. ARGENT HOUSE : GERARD: Sweetheart... : ALLISON: I don't wanna talk. : GERARD: I understand. I'm not sure if there's anything I can say. I won't pretend to know what you're going through. : ALLISON: Then leave. : GERARD: Of course. I just wanted to give you something from your mother. Partly because I couldn't help noticing that things have been kind of difficult between you two. : GERARD: But, it can wait... : ALLISON: What? What is it? : GERARD: No, really, sweetheart, it can wait. You get some rest. : ALLISON: What is it? : GERARD: As you know, your mother wrote a suicide note to explain away our difficult situation to the police. She wrote this not to explain it to you. : GERARD: If I give this to you, you have to destroy it immediately. You burn it. You promise? : ALLISON: nodding Yes. : GERARD: I want you to know... she asked me to read it. I told her I shouldn't, that it was private between the two of you. But, she wanted my thoughts. : GERARD: As I said before, I don't know what you're going through. I wasn't close to my own mother. But, reading this made me sorry I hadn't tried to be. Because if this were my mother, if these words were written for me, I don't know how I could sit still until someone paid for her death. Any pity I'd have for Derek and his pack would be burned out by a white-hot desire for retribution-- a kind of blood and destruction that would have Derek and his wolves howling, not for mercy, but for their own sweet deaths. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILES: irritably Deleted. And we're done. All right? So, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first-- whatever that means-- I think we're good here, right? So, I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the Kanima. : MATT: ...Sounds like your mom's here, McCall. : SCOTT: pleadingly Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt-- : MATT: If you don't move, now, I'm gonna kill Stiles first, and then your mom. : MATT: Open it. : SCOTT: panicked Please... : MATT: Open. The. Door. : SCOTT: Oh, thank God. : DEREK: patronizingly This is the one controlling him? This kid? : MATT: sarcastically Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad Werewolf. : MATT: Oh, yeah! That's-that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, Hunters, Kanimas... It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. : MATT: ...Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into? : STILES: sarcastically Abominable Snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know? Seasonal. : SCOTT: Hey! : STILES: weakly You bitch... : DEREK: growling Get him off me. : MATT: gleefully Oh, I don't know, Derek-- I think you two make a pretty good pair! : MATT: It must kind of suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless. : DEREK: Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am. : STILES: wheezily Yeah, bitch! : MATT: ...Is that her? : MATT: Do what I tell you to, and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her. : STILES: weakly Scott, don't trust him! : MATT: This work better for ya? : SCOTT: Okay, just stop! Stop! : MATT: Then do what I tell you to! : SCOTT: anxiously Okay. All right. Stop! : MATT: You take 'em in there. You, with me. : SCOTT: Mom? : MELISSA: You scared me! Where is every-- : SCOTT: nervously Mom, just do what he says. He promised he wouldn't hurt you. : MATT: He's right. : STILINSKI: Scott! Stiles! What happened??? : MATT: But, I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you. : MELISSA: Wait, baby-- : MATT: Back! Back! : SCOTT: groaning Mom. Mom! Stop, Mom! : MATT: I said get back. : SCOTT: pleadingly Mom, do it. Please, Mom. : MATT: Get up, McCall. : STILINSKI: shouting Matt? Matt, listen to me-- : MATT: Shut-shut-shut up! Everybody shut the hell up! : MATT: Now, get up, or I shoot her next. : MELISSA: tearfully Please, he needs to see a doctor... : MATT: mockingly You think so? : STILINSKI: shouting Hey! Hey, you listen to me! : SCOTT: It's all right. I'm okay. : MELISSA: tearfully No, honey, you're not okay... : SCOTT: It doesn't hurt, Mom. : MELISSA: 'Cause that's the adrenaline, okay? : MELISSA: Please, let me-let me just take a look at him, okay? I mean, I can stop the bleeding. : MATT: scoffing They have no idea, do they? : MELISSA: pleadingly Please, let me take a quick look. I-- : MATT: stammering Shut-shut-shut-shut up! Lady, if you keep talking, I'm gonna put the next bullet through his head. : MELISSA: Okay... Okay... : MATT: Back to the front, McCall. : MATT: After you. : SCOTT: The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go? : MATT: incredulously You-you think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No. No, I want the book. : SCOTT: exasperatedly What-what book? : MATT: The Bestiary! And not just a few pages-- I want the entire thing. : SCOTT: confused I don't have it, it's Gerard's. What do you want it for, anyway? : MATT: I need answers. : SCOTT: Answers to what? : MATT: irritably To this! ARGENT HOUSE : ARGENT: He wants the Bestiary? : ALLISON: That's not from Scott. He wouldn't have texted me, and he definitely wouldn't have mentioned Derek. : GERARD: The Sheriff's station? : ARGENT: If Derek's really there, I doubt it's willingly. : ALLISON: You think Jackson's there, too? : ARGENT: Maybe. Maybe him and the one controlling him. : GERARD: How many do they keep on in a night shift? : ARGENT: shrugging Since budget cuts, maybe four at the most. My guess would be they're either dead or paralyzed by now. : GERARD: This might just be the confluence of events we've been hoping for. : ARGENT: frowning Confluence, or conflagration? : GERARD: shrugging I'm open to both. : ALLISON: What do we do now? : GERARD: smiling Maybe you should tell us... that authority falls on you, now. : ARGENT: Not at her age. : GERARD: She's almost eighteen. She knows there's a difference between revenge and retribution, don't you, Allison? : GERARD: Make the decision from a vantage point of strategy over emotion, and we'll follow your lead. : ALLISON: I want Derek dead. : ARGENT: What about Scott? : ALLISON: Scott's not the one that forced my mother to kill herself. : ARGENT: He's not an innocent bystander, either. You can't pick and choose-- : ALLISON: him off But I can prioritize. And the priority right now is Derek. : ARGENT: What about the others? Derek's pack? : ALLISON: If they try and protect him... Then we kill them. All of them. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILES: Hey, do you know what's happening to Matt? : DEREK: weakly I know the book's not gonna help him. You can't just break the rules, not like this. : STILES: What do you mean? : DEREK: muttering Universe balances things out. Always does. : STILES: Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it? : DEREK: And killing people himself. : STILES: So, if Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes the Kanima? : DEREK: Balance. : STILES: Will he believe us if we tell him that? : DEREK: grimly Not likely. : STILES: Okay. He's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he? : DEREK: Yep. : STILES: All right, so what do we do? Do we just-do we just sit here and wait to die? : DEREK: Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster, like triggering the healing process... : STILES: Wha-- : STILES: Oh, what are you doing? : STILES: groaning Aw, gross. : MATT: There. : MATT: You know, I-I feel sorry for you, McCall... 'cause right now, you're thinking, "How am I gonna explain this when it heals?" And the sad part is, you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing! 'Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die. : SCOTT: Is that what happened to you? : SCOTT: You drowned, didn't you? : MATT: muttering He shouldn't have let them drink... : SCOTT: What...? Who...? Matt, what do you mean? : MATT: Lahey! He shouldn't have let them drink! : SCOTT: What? Who was drinking? : MATT: exasperatedly The swim team, you idiot! : MATT: I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know they had just won State, and Lahey, he's letting his favorites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're seventeen, right? : SCOTT: Were you at Isaac's? : MATT: He had this first edition Spider-Man... or was it Batman...? And we were gonna make a trade. But then, I'm over there, and I hear music... and everyone's having a good time... And I see Sean-- he throws Jessica into the pool. And then-and then Bennett goes in, and-- : SCOTT: Bennett? What, the Hunter? : MATT: And then Camden-- Isaac's jarhead brother-- he grabs me. He thinks it's funny. : SCOTT: He threw you in. FLASHBACK-- LAHEY HOUSE, 2006 : MATT: voiceover I-I yelled that I can't swim, but nobody listens. I go under, and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater... I-I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts... Tucker's grabbing Kara... and I'm drowning. I'm ''dying, and they're laughing! All of a sudden, I was just-- I'm lying by the pool, and Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says--'' : MR. LAHEY: You tell no one! : MATT: voiceover He says, "You tell no one!" : MR. LAHEY: This is your fault! : MATT: voiceover "This-this is your fault!" : MR. LAHEY: You don't know how to swim? : MATT: voiceover "What little bastard doesn't know how to swim?" : MR. LAHEY: You say nothing! You tell no one! END FLASHBACK : MATT: And I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night, I'd gasp for breath, and my parents, they thought I was an asthmatic. They-they-they-they even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I-I was drowning. You know that little white light that they talk about you seeing when you die? Well, I didn't see anything. Just darkness. Everything was dark. But then... then came the Argent's funeral, and everything changed. FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS CEMETERY, SEVERAL WEEKS AGO : MATT: voiceover I was taking some photos, and then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and i just had this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me, and I just-I look at him, and I-I wanna see him dead. END FLASHBACK : MATT: And the next day, he actually was! You know, Einstein was right-- Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology, like-like the Furies coming down to punish Orestes. : MATT: ...You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? : SCOTT: anxiously Was-was that the guy who stabbed out his eyes? : MATT: groaning God, that's Oedipus, you dumbass! The Furies are deities of vengeance. ''Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the Furies would do the punishment. Jackson is my Fury. You know, when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. '' FLASHBACK-- TUCKER'S GARAGE, SEVERAL WEEKS AGO : MATT: voiceover So, I went to Tucker's garage-- I even paid for an oil change-- and guess what? He didn't even recognize me. So, when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him from my camera... and in a few hours, he was dead. : TUCKER: weakly Help... I'm... END FLASHBACK : MATT: So, I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture... and Jackson would take their life. : STILES: quietly So, is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical? : DEREK: I think so... I can move my toes. : STILES: groaning Dude, I can move my toes. : MATT: What is this? What is this? : MATT: What's happening? : MATT: What's going on? : SCOTT: I don't know. : GERARD: Shakespeare wrote that love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs... Let's give them some love. : DEREK: Take him! Go! : SCOTT: Don't move. : SCOTT: ...You know what I mean. : SCOTT: Oh, sh-- : SCOTT: Allison! : ALLISON: coldly Where's Derek? : SCOTT: confused What are you doing? : ALLISON: If you're not going to tell me, then get out of my way. : SCOTT: frowning Allison-- : ALLISON: furiously Where is he??? : SCOTT: What happened? : ALLISON: Scott... Scott, you need to stay away from me right now. : ALLISON: I need to go. Just stay out of my way. : MATT: You should've given me a chance... 'Cause, remember how I said I'm not the kind of guy who would say something like, "Well, if I can't have her, no one can?" It's not totally true, because... Allison... If I can't have you... : MATT: distorted No one can! : STILINSKI: Agh! God! : MELISSA: Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on! : MELISSA: Matt? : MELISSA: Matt, please, listen to me. My son has been shot, and I've heard other gunfire, and I don't know what's happening... But can you please just let me see my son? : MATT: scoffing How totally clueless are you people? : MELISSA: Oh, God. Scott? Scott, you okay? : MELISSA: Scott? : MELISSA: horrified No! : SCOTT: What are you doing here? It wasn't supposed to happen like this! : GERARD: tersely Trust me, I'm aware of that. : SCOTT: I've done everything that you've asked of me. I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson... : GERARD: Then leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. : GERARD: Go! : SCOTT: You dropped this. : GERARD: Go! : GERARD: No longer afraid of the water? Well, you don't have to be afraid of anything, my friend... Especially not me. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Unfinished Transcripts